See You In My Dreams
by Blossy
Summary: The dreams always started with him. But it always ended with her. Savannah may be saving him, but who will save her? To cast a dark magic one must bear the consequences that follow.
1. Prologue

**H** e lay on the bed on his back staring up at the ceiling but not really looking. His mind was elsewhere. The trial was tomorrow. He would finally get the verdict if he would be shipped off to Azkaban or not. The thought scared him as a life in Azkaban meant a life of insanity. Not like he was any sane now. The nightmare of the tortures, of the screams and the deaths of the victims haunted him every living moment. He just wanted it to end.

But he knew he was a coward. He knew it then when he was first branded as one of them and he wasn't any different now. He didn't want to die. He was scared for his life once again.

 _Salvador rod! Why did he have to always come to this? Why couldn't it all just go away?_

He unconsciously touched the necklace clasped around his neck. He wasn't much of a jewellery person but earlier on the day his two best mates visited to wish him luck for his trial. They have already been cleared for any charges though they were never really a Death Eater like he was.

The necklace was on a long silver chain with a small red pearl shaped crystal stone hung on. He didn't believe in a good luck charms but his Italian friend had been adamant he wore it and even forced it on him.

He sat up as sleep was something he couldn't allow. He climbed out of his bed and threw on his robe. He quietly headed out of his room, through the dark corridor and to the family library. He searched the library hoping to find the book he had once read years ago. And after scowling the place, he finally found the sodding book. It was thick and black. He could feel the eerie darkness emitting from the book. Not that it was any surprise as the book was a dark magic. He flicked though the book until he come to the potion he wanted.

 _Salvator_ – Saviour, he read the title.

 _In servator custodivit verbum pacis et concupiscentiis_ – **With word of saviour preserved peace is one desire**

He took the book to his room and called for his house elf. He requested all the ingredients written on the page to be brought over right away. The elf didn't take long, happy to please his master.

He brew the water first on the cauldron until it boiled. Then he began putting each ingredient in. He stopped when one of the ingredients was blood. He used his wand to slit his palm and held it out on top of the cauldron. Just when a drop of blood fallen down, at the same time his necklace broke and slipped into the boiling ingredients.

He cursed. He used his wand to magically retrieve it and was glad that the necklace was still intact. Even the chain wasn't broken. Blaise must not have fastened it properly.

Now that the last ingredient was added, he took out a ladle and poured into a vial. He took a deep breath as he stared at the purple-ish liquid.

He didn't know what the potion will do but it was a potion to be saved, even if he was risking any side affect that came with it. He wouldn't let it pass it. Using dark magic had consequences. He was beyond caring. He was desperate.

He pulled his head back and threw the substance in his mouth swiftly.

He didn't care how. He didn't care who. He just wanted to be saved from the forsaken world. He wanted to be saved from himself...


	2. Chapter 1

-Author's Corner-

I'd like to clarify a few things before you carry on reading this story. I've never read any Harry Potter books. I did however watch the movies. But that was not the reason for writing this fanfic. I was recommended a lot of Draco stories by a friend and because of that I came to like Draco's character within them. It inspired me to write a fanfic of my own of him.

So please forgive me for anything that did not happen in the books/movies but I made up. It's to keep the flow of my story to how I want my characteristic to be. Plus I do get lazy if I can't be asked to look up on Wikipedia like I have been for most of my references. Also don't be offended by the characteristics of the characters in my story. They may be a little OC.

I've laid it out now, so I don't want criticism on things I already apologised for. Thank you.

I could not have a story without Hermione, so you will see a lot of her. And Blaise ;)

Also it's my first time posting here as well as posting from my phone each time) so slowly I will get used to how to do some of the things I'm struggling with.

The poster you see, is done by me :)

And lastly hope you guys enjoy my Draco fanfic. Don't forget to leave a review for my ego :p

-End of Author's Corner-

 _Malfoy Manor_

 **D** raco Lucius Malfoy picked at his vegetables on his plate. He didn't have an appetite. He hadn't had an appetite for a long time. Even after six weeks of being a free man, he had not been able to do anything normal again.

"Draco," his mother's worried tone brought him out of his reverie. The older woman did not look her age or a mother for the fact as she was very beautiful. Her blond hair was long and straight, corresponding with her pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair colour wasn't dark like the House of Black or her two sisters. She was tall and thin and very much proud pureblood. "What's wrong? Don't you like tonight's dinner? Do you want something else made for you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, mother. I'm just not hungry."

"Oh sweetie you need to eat. You're all thin and bony."

 _You didn't say how thin and bony I was when I was playing Voldemort's underling!_ He wanted to scream but he held it in. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys do not lose their cool.

"I'm just not hungry," he repeated firmly.

"Son, at least try eating a few more bites," his father spoke from the head table.

Draco felt sick. Every time he heard Lucius's voice he would always have a strong nausea build up. He didn't know when he had stopped thinking of him as a father, but he hated the man who was the cause of his pathetic life. The older man was pale with pointed face, pale long blond hair and cold grey eyes. The features he himself had inherited. His father was tall and like his mother a proud man. Both came from a pureblood family and if the war had not taken place he would have been just the same with full of Malfoy pride.

Draco had believed ever since he was young that he was born triple special which had added to his ego as he grew up. He was born a wizard, a pureblood and a member of the Malfoy family. His status was far greater since birth than those in Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly. "I'm tired. I'd like to be excused."

Narcissa sighed. "If you must but hear 1me out first. I have good news. Your school has been completely refurbished and school starts from next week."

"Mother, you can't be insinuating that I return to school?"

"Of course you must return. You must at least get your N.E.W.T education."

He didn't care about education. How could they ask him to return to the place he knew he didn't belong anymore. Arguing with his parents wouldn't get him anywhere, especially his mother who always got what she wanted. He stood up, bade them goodnight and left the dining room. He walked through the eerie corridor of the Malfoy Manor. The magnificent mansion was located in Wiltshire which had been in his family's possession for many centuries. A year ago he loved the manor as it was his inheritance in the future but now he couldn't stand the place where many died, was tortured and Death Eaters roamed around.

In his room he didn't bother stripping out of his robes. He slumped down on the bed and rolled onto his back. Out of habit he rubbed the pearl shaped necklace strapped around his neck and stared at the ceiling a ritual thing he did before letting the long overdue sleep devour him.

 _ **A**_ _lbus Dumbledore stood at the tower without any expression of surprise. It was as if he was expecting to be cornered by him. "Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you!"_

 _Draco wanted to laugh cynically but instead he was crying pathetically. Voldemort, seeking to punish his still further for the botched capture of Harry, demanded that Draco perform a task so difficult that he would almost certainly fail - and pay with his life. Draco was to murder Albus Dumbledore - how, Voldemort did not trouble to say. Draco was to be left to his own initiative._

 _"I don't need your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you... or he's going to kill me!"_

 _He held his wand and pointed it down on his left arm where the cursed mark was visible._

 _The dream took a different turn. Instead of Severus Snape walking up behind him, a silhouette glided in. It was a girl with long dark hair dressed in a long white night gown but he couldn't see the face. It was faceless but somehow it didn't spook him out. Instead her presence warmed him inside. Professor Dumbledore was no longer standing before him. It was just him and the faceless girl._

 _"Mio Drago," she whispered. She swamped around behind him. Her hands roamed around his back. Caressing him gently. "It's okay," she breathed into his ear. The prickling hotness sent shivers down his spine. "You don't have to kill anyone. This is just a dream."_

 _"W-who are you?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He felt frozen in his position. The wand still pointing down on his arm._

 _"Ssh, Mio Drago," she hushed him. She wrapped her slender fingers around his right wrist and with a little force pulled it down. "We don't need your wand," when she said it the wand suddenly disappeared._

 _He gasped. Her other hand gripped his left arm covering the mark. She then slowly pulled his sleeves down to cover it. Then suddenly her embrace left him, making him yearn for her warmth back._

 _"Come on, Mio Drago," she beckoned._

 _Draco turned. He saw her holding her hand out. He surprised himself when he without hesitation extended his hands and allowed her fingers to entwine with his. "Where?" he asked breathlessly._

 _"To sleep of course," she giggled. "You obviously need it."_

 _He was taken aback by her words. He suddenly found the scenery change. He was no longer on the tower. He was in his bedroom. She pulled him to the bed then climbed up first. He did hesitate this time, a blush rising to his cheeks as he had never shared a bed with anyone before much less the opposite sex. She giggled before tugging on his hand causing him to stumble into his bed. He reluctantly climbed in. She snuggled next to him and covered him up to his shoulder with his duvet covers while she stayed outside the covers._

 _"Goodnight, Mio Drago," she whispered into his ears. She bent down and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. She drew back and stroked his hair, running her fingers through his silky platinum blond hair. She hummed under her breath which soothed him._

 _"Goodnight," he mumbled and snuggled closer for comfort before he fell into a deep slumber._

 _Italy - Rome_

 **S** avannah De Luca woke up with a start. She blinked several times to fully come out of her slumber. She tried to recall the dream she had. But no matter how much she tried the only image of her dreams that she could remember was her running her hand through a platinum blond hair. She unconsciously rubbed her fingers together as the silky hair almost felt real at the touch.

"Honey, you awake?"

The sound of her aunt, Rosalia Zabini, got her sitting up in her bed. The door soon opened and in walked the proud mistress of the house. She threw the covers off her and scooted to the edge of the bed. She swung her legs off and stepped down.

"Mamma, _buongiorno_." She greeted the older woman with a warm good day.

Rosalia was a tall dark skinned beautiful woman. Although she was her aunt, she did not share the same blood. But that did not stop the two to form a mother-daughter relationship when Rosalia took Savannah in at a young age after her parents passed away. The older woman had dark hair, a trait of an Italian blood that even Savannah shared the same features. Only the young Italian girl was pale in comparison. And she did not have brown eyes like her aunt. Hers were blue – the colour of the Italian ocean, her aunt would say every time.

Her aunt walked over to her and kissed both her cheeks. " _Tesoro_ , I am saddened once I woke up to find my son had already left."

"Blaise already left?" Savannah exclaimed. "He didn't say goodbye."

Rosalia sighed. "I know. It is why I am upset. That boy always does what he wants all the time. As if last year wasn't bad when he had us locked up in our vacation villa."

The young Italian tried not to think about how she almost went insane for being caged in the villa for nearly a year because he was too scared they would be in danger outside when the war was going on. With Blaise Zabini's father having passed away when he was young, he had automatically taken the reign of the head of the family which meant protecting them.

He never did talk about the war when he did return to put the ward down and allowed them to return home to their mansion. But he was never the same. The carefree and a little rebel boy was gone replaced with a more serious young man.

"I don't know when we're going to see him next," Rosalia went on. "I don't know why he decided to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Obviously _Aventino Accademia de Magia_ would have been better choice as it was near home and the same school you go to."

Aventine Academy of Magic was the Italian magical school that Savannah attended. But at the mention of Hogwarts, she felt a tug in her heart. She touched her chest and rubbed it gently.

"Are you not feeling good, _tesoro?_ "

"Hmm, no I'm fine," she assured the older woman, though inside she wasn't so sure. She wondered what that feeling was, as if something was pulling her. "Hogwarts," she said the name out loud to test it. There it was again. The tugging sensation. It made her feel like a whole was forming inside. "Mamma, I want to go to Hogwarts as well."

"Eh? You want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she said. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to go there. Someone was waiting there for her.

 _Whoa, where did that come from? Someone was waiting for me?_

She shook her head. That was some crazy thoughts and scary. She opened her mouth to retract the words but her aunt threw her arms around her startling her.

"That's wonderful, darling!" She cried out. "It's sad that the two of you are drifting apart. You clearly miss him when he's not around."

"But I can't leave you alone," Savannah protested in the hopes that it was excusable. She suddenly felt horrified of the sudden longing she had a minute ago.

"Don't be silly, darling," she said. "I have Alberto to keep me company."

Savannah groaned inwardly. Rosalia was a wonderful and beautiful mother to Blaise and her but when it came to men she had always been one to fall from one husband to another. Alberto would be counted as the seventh husband. It was the reason Blaise had decided to leave and take his education in the United Kingdom, away from her latest husbands.

She sighed in resignation. "Okay. Could you help me file for a transfer?"

Even if it was very short notice, she knew that the Zabini's influence would help quicken the process for an easy transfer. She just hoped Blaise wouldn't be pissed off with her.


	3. Chapter 2

_Outside Hogwarts gates_

 **S** o maybe he was pissed off with her, she thought when he didn't come greet her at the gates while she waited for someone to fetch her.

A wavy haired brunette paced down the pathway. She was five foot five dressed in a plain white button down shirt, a red and gold tie, a charcoal grey V-neck jumper and a dark pleated skirt with back stocking. The uniform of Hogwarts was one that matched the one she wore herself.

Hermione Jean Granger, as the brunette introduced herself was the new Head Girl and her tour guide, shocked Savannah. She didn't need to be introduced. This girl was the war heroine and one of the Golden Trio who was with The-Boy-Who-Lived!

"I didn't think you'd come back to school," Savannah exclaimed, still shocked that Hermione-war-freaking-heroine-Granger was in front of her! It was different seeing her close up when she only got to see her on the Daily Prophet.

Hermione just laughed, seeming used to the question and maybe crazy fans. "I'm still the same as every other witch and wizards." She laughed again when Savannah gave a look of protest to the statement. "I still need my N.E.W.T to do what I want."

"What is it you want to do?"

She smiled shyly. "I want to work for the Ministry of Magic."

Savannah beamed. "That's great! I know you will do wonders!"

"Thanks, De Luca."

"Please call me Savannah, Miss Granger."

"Oh Merlin, call me Hermione!" she said in horror.

The two paused then burst out giggling. They walked slowly to the school and to Savannah's surprise it was a castle than a school.

"I wasn't expecting you to speak English fluently," the brunette admitted. "Even your accent isn't as strong as I imagined."

The young Italian smiled. "I was taught English since I was a child. Plus my cousin, who's moved here, speaks in English all the time that I began speaking more frequently."

The conversation turned to Hermione speaking about the other Golden Trio, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley when she had asked about them. They weren't coming back to finish school because they have started their Auror training.

"So is the rumour true?" Savannah asked meekly.

Hermione frowned. "What rumour?"

"About you and Weasley."

The brunette went scarlet on the face. "We're just friends." She then carried on when the other girl gave her an _'I don't believe you'_ look. "No, seriously we're just friends. I did fancy him before and even kissed him after the war but I guess we never really went far because it went weird. The silly crush had evaporated and I only saw him as a friend like I do with Harry."

Savannah wanted to ask more about her friends but they had already reached the Head Mistress office. Professor Minerva McGonagall looked like a stern woman but when she welcomed the young Italian girl, it was nothing but warm and kind. Savannah immediately liked the older woman. After explaining about Hogwarts, which was more or less the same as her old school she went onto to talking about the sorting hat that can talk. She placed the sorting hat on her head and the sorting had claimed her a Gryffindor. The Headmistress sent Hermione and her off to breakfast.

On the way to the hall for breakfast Hermione explained there were four houses. Gryffindor values bravery, daring and chivalry. Its emblematic animal is a lion and its colours are scarlet and gold. Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty and fair play. Its emblematic animal is badger, and yellow and black are its colours. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge and wit. Its emblematic animal is the Eagle, its colours are blue and bronze. And Slytherin values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Its emblematic animal is the serpent. Its colours are emerald green and silver.

Savannah frowned. The brunette noticed and asked her what was wrong. "I don't know why I'm in the Gryffindor house," she admitted. "I'm not brave or daring. I would have thought maybe Hufflepuff or preferably Ravenclaw."

Hermione laughed. "The sorting hat obviously saw something in you. Don't put yourself down."

The Italian girl couldn't help but still have the doubting feeling inside. The two girls stepped inside the Great hall and Savannah gasped in shock at the spectacular room. There were thousands and thousands of lit candles floating in mid-air, illuminating the hall. The ceiling looked magical and breathtakingly beautiful especially when it was enchanted to look like the autumn sun peering in. There were four long marble tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets packed with students who were buzzing animatedly with each other.

To her surprise the Headmistress was already sitting on a throne-like chair at the centre of the high table with the other professors around. Behind them there was a ceiling high large window where the light also shone from. She had to admit this was better than her last school.

Savannah stopped when her heart began racing. She touched her chest and wondered just why her heart was beating so fast.

"You okay, Savannah?" she somehow heard her new friend's voice over the ringing in her head.

"Mmm," she hummed. The feeling became strong, along with the pulse in her veins. It had to be a spell, she concluded. It was the only explanation. Who could have placed a spell on her? She didn't know anyone here. Okay maybe one person but she knew her cousin wouldn't do anything to her.

Then suddenly her heart rate slowed down back to normal. It was like the feeling hadn't happened.

"You sure?" her friend asked with worry.

Savannah turned and smiled. "I'm sure, thanks. Let's go eat." Her eyes roamed around the room, ignoring the curious look she was starting to get, she finally spotted her dark skinned cousin. She began heading over when a hand on her arm stopped her. She twirled around. "What's wrong?"

"Our table is here."

"B-but..." she protested.

"All houses sit with their own."

Savannah glanced back at the table her cousin sat then back at her friend. She sighed and followed her to the Gryffindor's table. She'll just have to wait until he greets her first.

 **D** raco ignored the hard gazes of the students around him as he picked his breakfast once again. How can he eat when he was receiving death glares from everyone? Even at the third day of school they were still full of hatred. He touched his chest where his necklace lay under his sleeveless jumper and shirt with his other hand. He always kept it hidden but always felt the need to touch it whenever he was feeling like shit.

Blaise Zabini, one of his best mates, had given him the necklace on the day before his trial for good luck charm. And on the first day of school he had attempted to return it but the Italian refused saying that he should keep it and keep it safe because it was a charm his cousin had made him when they were kids.

"You should eat more, mate," said Theodore Nott, another one of his best friend, and one of the two who didn't give him the glares.

"Theo's right, you definitely need to eat," Blaise, said with equal concern as the other.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, mother, father."

Blaise chuckled. "Speaking of your parents, how are they?"

"Still the same," he replied nonchalantly. "They're still on house arrest but that ain't stopping them from living large with their parties."

"Your father has been helping the Ministry to find the Death Eaters that had escaped. Only two remain right?"

"Yes," the blond haired guy's voice strained. "Father is only helping because it keeps him out of Azkaban."

The bitter tone in his voice made Blaise stare at his friend. He opened his mouth to tell him if his relationship with his father was good but Theo interrupted him.

"It's kind of scary that your crazy aunt Bellatrix Lestrange – no offence – is still on the loose out there and with none other than another crazy Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr. The wizardly world isn't safe until they are caught."

"Well, my father believes the same thing especially knowing that they will come for him," Draco said. "We are after all blood traitors."

"You're not the only one though," Blaise pointed out. "We all are."

Theo clapped his palms on the table causing their fellow Slytherins to flinch, not that he noticed. "I'm just glad we're safe in Hogwarts. They can't come in here especially with the new and improved wards up." His mood changed quickly when he noticed who just walked in. "Oh Merlin who is that beauty with Granger!"

"Where?"

Draco wasn't listening. He tuned out his friend's voice as he felt the sudden sensation of pulling. He dropped his fork clattering on his plate and touched his chest as his heart began racing.

 _What's happening?_ He panicked _. I never felt like this before. Did someone hex me? Am I going to die? Shit, I didn't think I let my guard down._

"...co? Draco? Malfoy!"

The blond jumped. He looked up to see his two best mates looking at him with concern. He shook his head, glad the feeling had disappeared. "Sorry, what is it?"

"You looked like you were going into a seizure," Theo said wearily. "Fuck you scared us!"

"Sorry. I'm all good."

"You didn't look all good two second ago," Blaise pointed out. He then stopped seeing his friend shifting on his uncomfortably. He sighed. "You'll tell us if anything is wrong, right?"

"Of course," Draco was happy to quickly reply, glad he wasn't interrogating him.

"Shit, the beauty is coming towards us!" Theo said, looking passed the two.

"Don't bother with that girl," Blaise told his friend, warning dripping in his voice.

Theo frowned. "Why?" Then cursed, "Damn it! She's going to the Gryffindor's table."

 _Outside Malfoy Manor_

" **D** rats! The stupid wards won't let us in," Barty Crouch Jr cursed in frustration.

"Only a Malfoy can apparate inside. And an outsider must be invited in," Bellatrix said, annoyed with the old wards that she couldn't uplift without sounding the intruder alarm. "We'll have to get the blood traitors a different way."

"And how do you propose we do that? They can't possibly come out being house arrested and all. And they definitely won't be welcoming us with open arms. Alert us to the Ministry is what those blood traitors will do."

"You have forgotten, Barty dear. My cute little nephew is not house bound."

"No, you have forgotten. He is in Hogwarts another place we can't get inside."

Bellatrix cackled. "Kids don't always stay inside for long. He is bound to slip out at one point."

Barty grinned. "I do like it when kids fall right into a trap."


End file.
